icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:Raffine2014/The Hiren's Boot CD Unofficial
Before i was working Hiren's Boot CD Unofficial Version, i decided starting HBCD 15.3, in case some versions are obsoleted. The HBCD is probably last official version is 15.2, and no updates in future. In the Beginning, i am going make HBCD Remastered 2018 as they Coincide about the build. As because i updated some softwares such as NirSoft, i decided to do something that will be updated in the future, and nobody knows when it should be fine. I can't say about Hiren's Boot CD since it's outdated, Even no 15.3, The last version is 15.2. Now if you say for last time, i've been working Hiren's Boot CD Unofficial Version, as they new version, i have some tools that i would create myself about WIM Files. The XP.WIM is probably i extracted folder, But then i repack the XP.WIM Again when i update the DLL Files as i wanted. Each time nobody knows about HBCD 15.2 since it was outdated, but then i had updated myself when i supporting the POSReady Updates that i updated files. Hiren's Boot CD was probably must be updated if i am doing, Before i can update the Mini Windows XP for new system files. I really not sure if i can update some icons for vista, but i wish i wanted if i can convert it, then it should be fine. As because the files for Windows XP are obsolete, i don't know why i want do this, so i realized since it was outdated files. Before i want to do this, i'll start the HBCD Remastered 2018. as the Version 16.4. The Beta Version Hiren's Boot CD was probably included Beta Version, however it marks unofficial as they testing purposes only. Because why not? Even i tried use Beta Version HBCD for Unofficial. It's possibly know what i want to do it. Now because i wonder what to do something as they know it. Hiren's Boot CD was probably need continue in the future, since the last release date in November 2012, and no updates. I've had created ISO for Hiren's Boot CD since no longer possible, i wonder why when HBCD must be updated in the future, because we know why. By Default, I decide work the Hiren's Boot CD Unofficial Version, now because i updated some softwares that i updated myself. Even i have IrfanView, That's what i update new version, as well with Plugins. And also 7-Zip too, while i updated next version, i tried do this. So don't worry about Software that might update, if i can. Nobody knows about Opera Web Browser, but i decide update it. But i really don't know about Firefox Nightly for 53.0a1, so i wish i wanted to do update myself it. Well, that's all for now. i wish if you wish help about volunteer, i can update Hiren's Boot CD in the Future when i have lot more softwares if i can. Thanks. Category:Blog posts